The New Life of Brian
by Cosplayerqueen98
Summary: When Peter pees on Stewie's time machine as a prank, Stewie and Brian try to go back in time and stop it. But suddenly, Stewie and Brian get transported into a universe where it is fifteen years later and Meg is hot, Stewie is an outcast at high school, and Brian is a human. But one problem, Brian is supposed to be dead. Then, Brian finds his hidden feelings. Brewie. (sort of AU)
1. Time Travel Mix Up

**Hey guys! So this is different from my usual anime stories, I am writing a family guy story. It is Brewie, AH XD I ship them so hard. For those who don't like family guy, don't read. No hate plz, this is my first Brewie fan fiction. Basically, if you get confused, Stewie accidentally transfers himself and Brian into a timeline where Brian is dead, because it is 15 years into the future and he dies of old age. Brian gets turned human because of some mysterious reason ;p and then you will see. Enjoy :) (I know Family Guy has done this before but I want to do it so, yeah.**

-Brian sat at the kitchen table of the Griffin household, writing away at another book on his laptop. Suddenly, Peter sat down in his regular spot, giggling at something that he did to something or someone. "Brian?" Brian looked over, his eyebrows raised, waiting for Peter to continue. "I pulled a really great prank on Stewie." Brian's eyes widened because he knew that was dangerous. "W-What did you do?" He giggled and put his mouth by Brian's ear. "I messed up his poop room." Brian's eyebrows furled in confusion. "His poop room?" Peter giggled. "The portal potty in his room." Brian's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "Peter, Stewie is gonna kill you, literally!" Peter giggled and dove under the rug, tipping over the table and Brian's laptop. "Not if he doesn't find me Brian!"

"Peter what the hell!" Suddenly, Lois walked in. "Oh, Peter!" She attempted to pull him out from under the rug when somehow, he dispersed with a poof! And then, he showed up in the doorway laughing his evil laugh and ran away. Lois turned to Brian, who was picking up his broken laptop. "Is it okay Brian?" Brian shook his head, worried. "Lois, that novel wasn't saved! It was almost done!" Lois tried to look sympathetic. "Oh no... That awesome-" then she burst into laughter and walked out of the room, murmuring words to herself. Brian sighed sadly and gloomily walked upstairs to a closet and stepped inside, drifting off into a slumber.

~Two hours later~

Brian awoke with Stewie in his face with a worried look. When his vision came to, he sat up and held his head. "Awe, why does my head hurt, I just fell asleep." Stewie then had a blank look on his face and spoke. "Yeah, looks like Peter hid meth in that closet you slept in." Brian's eyes grew wide and looked from left to right, trying to sustain the awkwardness. "Anyway Brian, I need you to come with me to the time before Peter pissed on my time machine so it isn't all fucked up." Brian followed Stewie into the time machine. "Why do you need me?" Stewie shrugged. "I don't know, just lonely." And then Stewie punched in numbers and the time machine whirled a light blue aura around Stewie and Brian.

~ 1 day later~

Brian awoke to himself laying on a bench. He was confused when he awoke because everything was in color. (IDK if Brian sees in color but, dogs normally don't see in color) He sat up and screamed when he looked down because he saw a human body. He was wearing a white shirt with red sleeves. He was wearing black skinny jeans with white shoes. He ran over to a car and saw his reflection in the mirror. He had bleach blonde hair that was in a messy yet sexy style. His eyes were a piercing light blue and he had fairly tanned skin. His lips were perfect and pink and as his curiosity got the best of him, he lifted up his shirt and saw a six pack with muscular arms and a nice body.

He smirked a boyish yet seductive smirk and walked back to the griffin household, since he knew the way home from anywhere in Quahog. When he reached the front door, he almost just walked in but didn't when he remembered that they wouldn't recognize him. He knocked at the door and a women who looked like Lois answered it. She had highlights of gray in her Strawberry blonde hair and her boobs were a bit saggy as she now wore a pink sweater and grey slacks with magenta fuzzy slippers. She had eye bags under her eyes and her expression looked very surprised to see a man such as Brian at their door. "H-Hello? Who are you?" Brian smiled a cheesy anime boy smile and spoke, "I'm Brian." Lois's expression turned very sad and she almost cried. "I used to have a dog named Brian but, he died about three years ago. My youngest son Stewie was so torn up about it, he is now basically the new outcast of the school. Anyway, I'm Lois, did you need something?" Brian shook his head and asked to come in. "Uh, sure." Lois said, a bit hesitant to letting a stranger in her house. "So Brian, why are you here?" Brian thought quickly for a moment. "Well, I'm someone who was told that this is the place where a young vibrant red headed hottie lives, and that she would let me live in her house for awhile."

Lois had a blank face. "Are you trying to charm me?" Brian gulped but was then shocked as a smile spread across her face. "Because it worked! Okay, I will let you stay here but, in return you need to help with rent and if I get anyone coming to my door with a baby or STD's, you are out." Brian nodded as Lois showed him to his room, which as he remembered was Meg's old room. "This is your room, it used to be my daughters but, she moved out with her husband about a year ago." Brian was a bit surprised. He didn't think Meg would die alone, he just didn't think anyone would marry her because of Peter's stupid shannagins. Lois closed the door and left as Brian looked around the room. It had light blue walls and a king sized bed with a white comforter. There was a mahogany desk and chair on the left side of the room and the window was next to the bed. The carpet was a light tan that was almost white and it looked really fuzzy. Mounted on the wall in front of the bed was a 80" flat screen T.V. There was light blue curtains covering the window and there was a black dresser with knick knacks and snow globes on it. There was paintings of landscapes and 3 pictures, one of Chris, one of Meg, and one of Stewie. Brian walked over to the desk and opened the middle drawer and pulled out a laptop. He opened it and logged in. _looks like they kept me in here._

He erased his history and then closed it and set it on his bed. Brian walked over to the 3 pictures of the Griffin children and looked at each one. Chris still had blonde hair but, it was styled in a different way. His hair was swooped to the right side and he had green eyes and a boyish grin. From his face structure, Brian could safely say that Chris had lost weight and hit the gym. Next was Meg, and boy did she get hot. She lost the glasses and got eye contacts. Her eyes were a light brown and her hair was an almond color and it was long and curled. She wore eyeliner and mascara, with a thin coat of clear lip gloss. She didn't wear foundation or blush because she had no acne or scars and her cheeks were naturally rosy. She lost the hat and wore a pink headband. Her boobs were perky and looked like they were C cups. She wore a tight fitting black sleeved shirt that had sleeves that cut at her elbows. She wore white skinny jeans and converse. He smiled and whispered "good for you Meg" as he moved onto Stewie.

He had lost the football shape in his head and had the regular shape of a head. He had light green eyes and tannish skin with messy chocolate hair. He had an evilly charming smile and wore a black Sleeping with Sirens t-shirt with ripped black jeans and combat boots. He was kind of muscular, but nowhere near as much as Brian. He had a small amount of freckles and had a LGBT bracelet on. Brian smirked. _Wow, Stewie got attractive. Whoa Brian, why did you think that? You are not gay. Wait. Are you?_ As he tried to figure that out Stewie bursted into his room and looked about ready to kill him.

"So, where have you been all these years, _Brian?_ "

 **Dun Dun Dun. Stewie knows?! I will update soon but, R &R, thanks!**

 **~Cosplayerqueen98**


	2. Time Travel Mix Up Part 2

"So, where have you been all these years, _Brian?_ "

Brian suddenly felt a sweat drop form on his temple and swallowed deeply.

"W-Who is this Brian person you speak of? I-"

"Oh cut the crap Brian. I know you came from the time of when I was a baby." Brian's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" Stewie had a look of 'are you fucking kidding me?'.

"Brian. I have built a time machine and went back in time to poop in Lois's uterus and, your asking me how I know that you are from the past?" Brian lowered his head in embarrassment.

"S-So, who are you, y'know... Banging?" Stewie's eyes widened in disgust.

"Brian! I wouldn't dare 'bang' anyone." Stewie cringed at the word bang.

"How old are you anyway? And where is Meg? And Chris, and... Him.."

"If by him, you mean the fat man then, I have no idea. None of us do. He has been coming and going for the past 10 years." Brian gave Stewie a weak smile and Stewie pulled out a laser gun and pointed it at Brian's face.

"Now, if you don't get into that bed and spoon with me, I will shoot you." Brian put his hands in the air as a sign of defeat and Stewie smirked, feeling proud of himself.

Stewie layed on his right side and got into the typical spooning position. Brian was about to lay down when Stewie pulled down his pants and boxers, freaking Brain out.

"Ah! Stewie! Do you even know what spooning is?!" Stewie pulled up his boxers and pants immediately."

"Of course I do! I was just, uh, I was just... Checking your reaction!" Stewie laughed to make it seem real while Brian rolled his eyes and unintentionally smiled.

"You damn fool. You would like to see my thing, wouldn't you?" Brian almost choked on his own saliva.

"N-No of course not! That's, psh, stupid.." Brian awkwardly laughed and cuddled Stewie.

"There, satisfied?" Brian said, almost seeming annoyed. Stewie nodded, nuzzling his butt closer, making Brian, _hard._ Brian recoiled quickly and claimed he had to go pee but, Stewie, being the genius he is, figured out why his companion recoiled.

"Oh, Brian, that's bloody disgusting. Control your parts would ya?" Brian blushed in the bathroom and took a quick shower. When Brian was done, he put back on his clothes and ran a hand through his wet platinum blonde hair.

"Stewie, I'm done, we can-" Brian walked into his room only to see Stewie sleeping on his bed. He smiled sincerely and lifted the blanket up, put his arms around Stewie, and covered them up. Brian inhaled Stewie's moronic smell. He didn't recoil however. He found it, somewhat soothing. Brian smiled into Stewie's hair and fell asleep, unaware of Lois snapping pictures and whispering 'gaybo's'.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long awaited upload but, it took a long time because I have a serious case of writers block :( Ill update when I get inspired but, I hope you enjoyed, sorry it is so short :(**


End file.
